


The Young Prince | a DarkWhip fairytale AU

by g_d_n_w_s



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, and here i am, and i don't care at this point, i haven't written anything solo in god knows how long, listen man, this is absolutely kinnie indulgence, this is gonna be a long one, writing fanfiction in the year of our lord and savior 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_d_n_w_s/pseuds/g_d_n_w_s
Summary: holy shit this looked a lot longer on mobile uhh. i promise I'm gonna update it soon I just haven't been in a very big fantasy mood





	The Young Prince | a DarkWhip fairytale AU

Sixty-seven.

I take a deep, shaky breath. I lower myself to the ground.

Sixty-eight.

Another breath; another rep.

Sixty-nine.

Another.

Seventy.

_Another._

Seventy-one.

My breathing begins to falter. It is here that I decide to quit. That I am too weak to continue. 

I am doing better every day. Each set is getting longer and longer. I refuse to keep pushing myself until I reach my goals of 200 push ups total. Upper body, and then a run. Every day, to calm my nerves. To control my urges. To deafen the silent screams inside.

To become stronger than my curse.

But for now, I am collapsed on the floor. I reach for my canteen and drink, hoisting myself off of the ground. I wipe the sweat from my brown, grab my bag, and leave the training halls. 

Ever since my incident, the castle residents have been avoiding me. The moment I step outside the bright blue sky turns a murky gray as a storm rolls overhead. Rain follows me everywhere I go; I am fated to never see the sun again. The bustling courtyard slowed their pace as they ran for cover from the wetness. A soft drizzle poured over my sweat-covered body and the soft, green grass under my boots. The stone pathway became speckled with water. I cross the courtyard and enter the castle itself, taking an immediate left to the knight's chambers to prepare for my daily trek through the woods. 

Once in my room, I clean myself of rain and sweat and change clothes to better suit my future environment. A long sleeved top to keep thorns out of my skin, tight fitting pants to tuck into my boots to keep bugs from biting at me, and a cross-body bag I use to carry my canteen, first aid supplies, and food. As last time I nearly blacked out while running, I decided today it will be a simple hike. Maybe if I walk far enough from the source of my curse, then maybe....

No, that is foolish.

I know better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit this looked a lot longer on mobile uhh. i promise I'm gonna update it soon I just haven't been in a very big fantasy mood


End file.
